Shippers in distress
by Elialys
Summary: Spoilers 8x04. Dedicated to the Dollar for Sense campaign 'You know, we started sending thousands of letters and flyers, never mind. Gifts and balloons. We even paid for having a plane flying over the studios' GSR


**N/A**: Okay, no needs to say that I've been quite depressed since yesterday. I tried to get it out, and to cheer myself up a little, by writing this silly ficlet. As my muse had been killed off by the announcement of Jorja's departure, this is REALLY silly lol.

And it's unbetaed. As English is not my first language, there must be many awful silly French mistakes here and there, I apology for that :)

I hold you all close to my heart, my fellow fans. You have been more than awesome in this campaign.

**Spoilers**: Up to 8x03, and **VERY SPOILERISH FOR 8x04**.

**Category**: General/Humor (or something close to, considering the subject). Some glimpse of romance too.

**Pairing**: GSR

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: 'CSI' and all its characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Shippers in distress**

* * *

Sara entered the women's bathroom, feeling the strong need to fill a sink with water and plunge her head into it.

But then, she remembered that it wouldn't be such a great idea, considering that she wasn't so fond of water anymore since she'd almost drown, one month ago. She may just hit her forehead against the wall, then.

Because, her new partner was nice, sincerely. Adorable, and motivated.

But she was also talkative. _Really_ talkative. The kind of person you could handle…ten minutes straight easily. Past the tenth minute, you started wanting to put your hands on your ears, singing loudly "_I can't heaaaar youuu_". Past the fist hour, you just wanted to lay your head down on the table, and beg for mercy. Past the third hour, you fiercely wanted to put your hands around her neck, and shake her violently, screaming "_Shut up!! Just SHUT UP!!!_'

But Sara was a calm, and very patient woman. She had never wanted to strangle her.

She had only feel the vicious desire to thrust her hand down her throat, and rip her tongue out of it, that's all.

"_She just so…annoying!_" she had whined to Grissom, after a particularly long shift with Ronnie.

He had lifted his eyes from his journal, rising an amused eyebrow, tilting his head in a suggestive way:

"_Someone here seems to forget how she was, not so long ago._"

She had gasped in protest: "_I wasn't __**that**__ talkative and questioning."_

He'd chuckled softly, biting his lips, obviously trying not to laugh, and he had put his eyes back on the paper: "_Uh uh…_"

Well, okay. Maybe there had been a time when she actually _was_ really curious. But she'd just been eager. There was so much she had yet to learn. And if she may have been over-talking around him sometimes, it was only because he was making her nervous.

And she didn't think that Ronnie felt _that kind_ of nervousness around her.

At least she _really_ hoped she didn't.

Sighing, she walked towards the sink, needing to splash some water on her face. She had to bear two more hours of Ronnie before going home.

That's when she heard the sniffles. The sound was coming from one of the stalls.

It wasn't that surprising. In this building, you were always likely to meet and pass someone devastated, having just been told that a loved one was gone forever. Knowing that it was 'common' didn't stop her from feeling a little sad for whoever was crying in there.

The stall's door opened, and Judy came out, wiping her nose with a tissue.

Sara didn't know the receptionist very well, but she'd always been there, for as long as she'd worked here. And she sincerely was the sweetest woman. She had heard some rumour about her dating a lab tech (possibly Archie) last year. She wonder if it was why she was crying.

"Hey." Sara said softly, as Judy reached the sink besides hers.

She jumped, putting a hand on her heart, obviously coming out of her thoughts: "Oh Sara… Sorry, I'm a little…distressed, I guess." She blew her nose loudly.

Sara frown, starting to be worried: "Are you okay?"

Judy's lip shiver, and heavy drops start to slide down her red cheeks. She shook her head, obviously unable to answer, a squeaky sound coming from a throat.

Sara felt really concerned now, and completely useless, not knowing what she should do. After all, they weren't exactly best friends. They weren't even friends, actually.

"You…wanna talk about it?" she asked with sympathy, her best empathic look displayed on her face.

Judy shook her head again, sniffling: "That's stupid…you're going to laugh."

Sara's frown increased, and she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder: "Of course I'm not going to laugh. Whatever happened, if it's making you cry, it means it's not funny for you. Nor for me, then."

She looked up at her, her eyes watering again, and she let out a heavy and quivering sigh.

"Jessica Fawn is leaving _Cases_." She finally said, her sentence ending in another moan.

Sara blinked.

Okay. She really didn't except that.

"Who is leaving what?"

"Jessica Fawn is leaving _Cases_." Judy repeated. "You know, the most watched TV show in the country."

"Oh." Was all Sara could answer. She had no idea of what she was talking about. But she felt that Judy really needed some support right now. And, honestly, she wasn't in any hurry to go back to Ronnie and her endless stories. "Jessica…Fawn was important for the show?"

"Are you _**kidding**_??!" Judy immediately gasped, interrupting her new blow, sending some suspect drops towards Sara.

Sara raised her hands in front of her: "Sorry, sorry. I don't watch the show, so I don't really know what this is all about."

"It's okay" Judy sighed, leaning against the sink. "I shouldn't react so furiously, I'm just deeply upset by this whole story."

Sara leaned back against her sink as well, crossing her arms. "Tell me more. I'm curious now."

The woman gave her a thankful glance, before looking down at her hands, tearing slowly her wet tissue apart: "Jessica Fawn is one of the best actress ever. She plays Samantha on the show. And Samantha is just…a Goddess." Sniffle.

"A real Goddess?"

"No, no!" Judy chuckled. "She's human. She has her flaws, as everybody does. And that's mostly why she's so amazing. She had a crappy childhood, with an abusing mom, who was killed by her father. And yet, she's such a strong woman. I've never seen a female character so inspiring before, and I've watched a _lot_ of shows."

Sara frown a little when she mentioned the crappy childhood and abusing parents. So, TV show could be realistic sometimes?

"She's loved by thousands and thousands of fans all around the world. When we first heard that Jessica may be about to leave the show, for money issues, we all gathered together, and built this huge, fantastic campaign."

"Uh?"

"You know, we started sending thousands of letters and flyers –never mind. Gifts and balloons. We even paid for having a plane flying over the studios with a banner saying "_Keep Jessica Fawn on Cases_!" Three times. And we could buy special t-shirts, look."

She opened her jacket, revealing a white t-shirt with a drawn face. It was saying "Save Samantha."

Okayyyy. That was a little nuts.

Judy must have seen her look, because she sighed again, closing her jacket: "I know what you're thinking. And I don't care. We are passionate and determinate. She deserved to know how deeply she was loved and respected."

Sara raised her hands again, shaking her head: "I don't judge you. Who knows what I would be able to do for the thing I love"

To free herself out from under a car filled with water, maybe. To survive half a day in the desert without water, possibly.

"Anyway," Judy resumed "we campaigned for two weeks, and we just learned yesterday that she was leaving the show for real next month." Wobble.

"I'm sorry…" Sara said, feeling really sorry, even if she couldn't begin to understand what was the big deal.

"Me too" Judy moans, wiping her wet nose again, new tears rolling down her cheeks. "We were all _so_ happy and excited because of the great GSR scene coming."

"GSR? What has gun shot residue to do with the show?" Sara asked, confused.

Judy snorted. "Not gun shot residue, silly you. It means Gorge/Samantha Romance. Or Relationship. It's the most, incredible, awesome, fantastic ship _ever_."

_Whatever_, Sara gave up, not understanding half of what she was saying.

"They fell in love the first time they met. But George was so ass-tight and insecure that it took him almost eight years before he decided to do something about _this_. While she has left the life she had in Los Angeles to come to New York, just because he asked her to."

Sara raised a hand, and scratched her neck, feeling suddenly a little uncomfortable. This felt way too much familiar for her comfort.

"Hum…and what…GSR scene was about to happen?"

"Oh, it's still happening, Thursday night. George is going to propose to Samantha, in a very unexpected way.

Okay, this was definitely weeeeird. She cleared her throat, like it could make this strange feeling disappear, remembering briefly what had happened to her not three days ago.

"_You know, maybe __we should get married."_

_Her head snapped up, and her mouth opened in shock. But nothing came out. _What the fuck? _She thought, slightly panicked by the unexpected proposal. _

"_I know you're not particularly fond of marriage and that kind of thing." He added, surely taking pity of her shocked expression. "But as you're very fond of me, and me of you, I thought it could be…lovely."_

_She had to say something. She had to say something, right?_

"_Uh?"_

_He chucked: "You don't have to answer now. I'd perfectly understand if you need some time to process it. And you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I love you, and will love you either you're officially mine or not."_

_She didn't know what make her answer in the end. Was it his smile, or the look of sincere love and affection all over his face? Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted her to be his. Officially, since she'd been his emotionally and…entirely since the first time she had met his eyes._

_God, she loved this man._

"_Okay." She said. "I think we should get married, too."_

_And the smile on his face was priceless._

_So was the ring he slipped on her finger, later that day._

"She…She's going to say yes?" Sara finally asked, shaking her thoughts away.

Judy shrugged, looking more blasé than ever. "Don't know. I'm spoiler free –never mind. But she's not so fond of the marriage thing, so it really depends on what he's going to say."

Sara was the one who felt a shriek rising in her throat now. That was almost scary.

"Anyway, I don't really care anymore" Judy sighed. "TPTB are known for playing with the shippers' minds and hearts –never mind. And with Sam leaving next month, it's ruining the whole thing. Damnit! She moved in New York seven years ago, and it took George FIVE years to stop being an ass with her! And you know what made him act?!"

"No?" she squeaked.

"She almost _died_, during a case –yeah, there's cases in the show, that's why it's called _Cases_- because of some crazy man!"

Sara started to laugh.

"What's funny?!"

"Nothing. It's nervous."

"Anyway." She seemed to loved that word. "We're all completely depressed on the boards. We still don't know if we should continue the campaign or not. Some are just pissed because they feel like they've wasted their money." Snort. "That's _sickening_. We did it because we wanted Jessica to feel supported and _loved_. And we succeed in that part. She said we were the best fans ever. Oh God, I can't believe she's leaving."

With that, she burst into tears again.

---------------------

A few hours later, when Sara came home, she immediately looked for Gil.

She found him in his office, playing with dead bees again.

"Gil..." she whispered, standing in the doorframe.

He looked up, but his smile immediately fell when he saw her expression: "What's wrong?"

She grimaced, not sure of the words she should use, eventually saying:

"Whatever that means, I have the scary feeling that some TPTB are stalking us from shippers boards."

Fin

**N/A**: I know. Stupid. But I needed to make myself laugh a little. I apology again for the silly grammatical/weird mistakes.

I will never, ever forget this fandom.


End file.
